babylon5fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lor-Tennu
The Lor-Tennu are a civilization of humans whose ancestors were brought to the planet Lorenda, developed advance technology centuries before their cousins and one of the three founding members of the Unified Republic of Kolena. Culture & Society Social Structure The Lor-Tennu carry a rich and diverse of literature, art and history from their Earth homeworld and share many mythologies before their arrival to Lorenda. They have a spiritual and disciplined culture, military and a code of honour in combat. Many Lor-Tennu are trained and taught for their part in a society. They developed their own language similar to Latin but more distant over the centuries. Unlike the Earth Humans, many Lor-Tennu believe in letting go their hatred towards those who harmed them without conflict, as they have nothing against the Minbari after sparing their younger cousins from the War. However, they will protect what they care deeply and something sacred to them from threats such as their honor and to fight for their beliefs. Those who have none would have no meaning and understanding unless they find themselves. As the social statuses are structured for each individual to play their part, able to climb up the ranks over the years of experience in political, social and military but should that individual abuse their status they be demoted or stripped of their status as punishment. There is the Primarchs as the leaders of the Lor-Tennu civilization, they form a council with each representative of each social cast, even the low-class citizens have a place in the council to make a working system for the government. The Lor-Tennu have a strict law of non-interference with other races, but only allowed to interact to understand one another for social interactions and culture understanding. Despite the Lor-Tennu and humans being the same species, the Lor-Tennu refuse to share their technology to them in believe they would abuse the gifts to harm themselves and others. Marriage Marriage is considered sacred between each other, their love for each other to strengthen the bond between each other and their clans. Male warriors may choose to take more then one wife if they wish, only three in total as a sign that they have earned respect to that spouse and others for their special traits or political relation to strength ties between clans. Religion Lor-Tennu main religion is similar to Christianity but with a hierach system between the main deity they refer as the Great Spirit, believed to have many names and faces, to the other great spirits that serve in different roles such as those who deliver the spirit of the dead to the afterlife but to do that they must go through such task to walk with the weight of any sins they committed in life and those who have lived a good life to be delivered in paradise. They also believe that all things are connected, wether they are plants or animals that have their own roles in the cycle. Relations with Humans When the Earth Alliance made first contact with their cousins, they never believed that the Lor-Tennu were more advanced then them. However because of some events between the two cultures of their beliefs; the Humans view them being naive and believed by pro-Earth groups that they were enslaved and brainwashed by other races despite their peaceful coexistence with their allies. The Lor-Tennu view them as a young race who have yet to change to become a better civilisation, seeing the majority of them untrustworthy for their treatment to their warrior and culture, even to their own colonies such as the Mars Colony, who they still see as fellow humans wanting to stand on their own feet, and support their choice. Rather then trying to obtain technology from other races and scavenge from extinct cultures then develop their own as how the Lor-Tennu and their allies have. It was also what made their tensions grow when Psi Corps approached them of 'persuading' those with gifted abilities from the rest who were different which failed, with more incidents of their intrusions, the council ultimately forced them out of their territory when showing their greater powers to human telepaths. Gallery Lerondan leader.JPG Councilor Tahl.png|Councillor Tahl Kolenan ships.png Category:Species